Earth (D)/BTUF
History (Ben 10: Ultra Alien) This is a parallel Earth that has had a more complex twist in its scientific and geographic development. It is the third planet of the solar system. Currently, Earth has sign a treaty of "peace and isolation" with the planets involve in the alliance known as "The Legion of Worlds," which is an organization constituted by over 500 advanced alien worlds. This Earth it made up of Humans, Meta-humans, and in the recent 50 years a small number of individuals known as Electro-humans ; that have made themselves stand-out as new dominant sentient species of Earth. This Earth it's a level 8 technology world, that has colonized Mars as Terrestrial colony. Even though this planet has individual governments it actually has disbanded all of their militaries and combined it into one single military force known as "S.M.A.N." Space Military of All Nations ''with one purpose in mind, to protect Earth from alien treats. The reason for Earth to sign the Treaty of "peace and Isolation" and to create the space military, it's because of their first encounter with alien forms. In an expedition to one of Jupiter's moons, people encounter a hostile alien race that destroyed the reconnaissance fleet without mercy, then a week right after the incident the hostile alien’s species decided to conquer Earth to claim their recourses. Earth enter into a war against this hostile alien race known as "Voltians" for about 1 month. Fortunately, thanks to their level 7 technology at the time, the Meta-Humans with their amazing abilities, and the intervention of "The Legion of Worlds." The people of Earth survived the attack. They drove the hostiles out off the planet and out of the solar system, but at a great cost. All the military forces from every nation almost got wipe out, they had 8 million causalities (1,200,000 civilians) and human's trust in alien civilization has got scared forever. in the next year Earth rebuild their military, now stronger than ever before, thanks to a massive effort to make a space military, Earth jump from level 7 to level 8 technology. Sadly now aliens are not allowed to come into the planet, unless the council from "The Legion of Worlds" and the leaders of earth agree to temporally ignore the rule for a definite amount of time for a mutual reason. Now Earth not only is aware of the presence of sentient live in outer space and have establish a military against any alien that trespasses the solar system boundaries. But Earth has had to disband police authorities on all the countries. Now there are organizations composed of Meta-humans named "Monitories" that have replace the police forces in the nations of the world. Geography This Earth's surfaces it's 70.1% cover by water and 29.9% by land which is constituted of 6 continent masses. This world has many more oceans but they are slightly smaller the real counter part of the real Earth. and this world's flora consist of a more dark pigment of green and a more darker color of soil, which from space makes the Earth look darker. This is the reason of why people referred the Earth as the "Dark Planet" Because the planet constitutes of two satellites bodies orbiting around it, the ocean waves, streams and currents become more high than usual and more randomly changing all the time. These two moons had an important impact on the people of the world while developing, it affected their daily ways and culture, making them advance more rapidly then other parallel Earths. Its atmosphere it's composed of 75.8% Nitrogen, 22.1% Oxygen (essential for Humans), .93% Argon, 0.17% Carbon Dioxide and 1% Water vapor. Notable Habitans Humans *Zak Meta-Humans *Mario-lloid Electro-Humans *Diego azules *Gabrielle Keywatt *Daniella Azules *Dylon White *Danniel Kent AIs *S.A.M. *CN Trivia *This is Diego's parallel Earth *Both the U.S. and Russia got to the "moons" at the same time. U.S. got to ''Flavus ''and Russia got to ''Argentum. Category:Ben 10: Ultra Force Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Earth